


Tag You're It

by crybb8



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual something, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybb8/pseuds/crybb8
Summary: Truth be told, I wanted to be caught.





	1. Today

A hoard of Stormtroopers had descended upon my dwelling to drag me out of bed in the early hours of the morning. I really had no one but myself to blame. I had gotten lazy, sloppy even, in my heists leaving far too many clues behind. It was silly of me to think that the First Order would not pay attention to me.

 

Truth be told, I wanted to be caught.

 

When I was forced out into the chill of the morning air I clapped my wrists together in front of the nearest trooper signifying that I wanted to be cuffed. The odd electric contraption had bound my wrists and forearms together in a quick snap and I was pushed forward. My compliance was met with uncertainty. The troopers minds were abuzz with what to do to me.

 

I was seated between two ‘Troopers and told to stay quiet. I hopped from mind to mind trying to piece together what was going to happen to me when I arrived at their base. I would be taken to holding cell or an interrogation room depending on what their orders were when they arrived back to the “Finalizer”. 

 

I kept my head down and waited for my opportunity.

 

“We’ll be boarding the Finalizer within the next fifteen minutes, prepare for landing,” a voice rang over the com system.

 

“Sorry about this,” I spoke to the trooper standing in front of me. He turned to look at me in confusion but I slammed against him with my full body weight sending him down to the ground. The small distraction bought me enough time to focus on the locking mechanism keeping my arms bound together. I kept the cuffs on and quickly got to my knees in a position of surrender before the other ‘troopers could act. Again my actions were met with confusion and uncertainty.

 

I was struck hard with the butt of a blaster by the trooper I had knocked over, “Stupid bitch,” he spit. I smiled up at him with bloody teeth bared, “Be careful, your General will be oh so upset if I’m not presentable.”

 

Another blow to the jaw, “Shut up scum.”

 

I was jerked up by another and made to face the entry port of the ship we would be exciting when we landed.

 

I recalled a moment when I had first seen the General, he had been staying at a hotel in Naboo on what I assumed was a mission of good faith. I had been scaling the wall of the hotel trying to find entry to a room where a particular politician was staying. I had not expected to see the General on his balcony at 0400 hours.

 

We had regarded each other for a moment, I had known who he was through multiple propaganda holoscreens I had seen throughout my travels while the First Order had still been young. To me, he had been much more handsome in person, less severe looking than what was documented on glowing blue screens. A softness to his face that I’m sure he had now lost. He had done nothing to stop me but had set his datapad down to watch me. I nodded and kept climbing more focused on my mission than continuing me staring contest with the General. 

 

To his credit, the Finalizer was a fine ship. A corny name, but an amazing ship. I was pushed forward by two ‘Troopers and guided through the landing bay and further into the ship, winding through durasteel hallways. Once again I was met with confusion when the ‘Trooper went to take off the cuffs and found them already unlocked. I smiled, trying to be disarming. I was pushed into a holding cell and left to wait.

 

I inspected the room for any cameras, climbing up onto the steel bunk and running my hands over the walls feeling for any irregularities in the durasteel. I reached up to skim my palm over a ceiling tile, it was just a tad warmer than the walls had been signifying to me that something electronic lay on the other side. An “mmm,” left my lips as I peered up at the tile, wondering who was watching me. 

 

“Hello Armitage,” I greeted and settled myself back on the bunk to wait.

 

I pondered if he would make me wait. I knew that punctuality was important to him but he also enjoyed making a statement. It could have been hours before the next two Stormtroopers came to gather me, in actuality it had really only been forty-five minutes. The cuffs remained off and I was lead deeper into the Finalizer. 

 

“You’ll wait here for the General, and do not touch anything,” the stormtrooper directed me as he lead me into what looked like a meeting room.  
“K,” I shrugged and seated myself at the small table in the center of the room. I looked out of the large glass panel that allowed me to see various TIE fighters coming and going. I was impressed. 

 

A door on the other side of the room sliding open pulled me from my admiration of the ship and to the General. He looked as severe as I assumed he would. His jaw now sharp and held strongly, his eyes hardened and predatory.

 

“Armitage,” I greeted again.

 

“You will address me as General Hux or sir,” it was a command.

 

“Yes sir,” I stated cooly.

 

“Liadan Cardas, you have stolen, killed, and fucked your way to my attention. For some time now you have been a thorn in my side. How a single girl could cause this much damage is beyond me. I have been informed that your most recent transgression towards the First Order has been the apprehension of a set of datakeys holding classified information about the First Order’s officers and their families.”

 

“Yes. What about them?”

 

“Where are they?”

 

“They’re safe,” I smiled sweetly.

 

“You know treason is punishable by death.”

 

“Well, see, if you kill me you won’t find out where those datakeys are and I am more than willing to tell you where they are and who has them. Also, it’s not really treason when you don’t subscribe to the set of beliefs the accusing party subscribes to…”

 

“I should have taken care of you the second time I saw you.”

 

“No, you should have alerted someone to my presence when I was scaling a wall to assassinate a politician in Theed. Though the second time I’m sure you were more shocked to see me in a cocktail gown than a synth-suit.”

 

He looked annoyed, his lips pressed into a thin line, “You’re not taking this seriously.”

 

“Your ship is impressive, though the name leaves something to be desired,” I shrugged and went back to looking around the room. “Are you upset with me,” I looked back to him now.

 

He said nothing, giving me an austere look of annoyance. 

 

“You’re not going to kill me, one because you’re still mad at me. Two, being that you still feel some sort of compassion for me. Three-

 

“I feel nothing for you,” he interrupted me.

 

“I don’t believe you,” I wanted to laugh.

 

“You were always one step ahead of me Liadan, always just out of reach, and yet you’ve gotten lazy.”

 

He wasn’t wrong, so I didn’t object. I stayed silent watching him, he looked hard now, like he was carved from stone. My eyes wandered over his face looking for any reminders of the man I once knew very well.

 

“Torturing me would prove that I’m right, that you do feel something for me. Anger, that’s something,” I shrugged. “Killing me would be quick and what should’ve been done when you found out my location. That being said, I’m valuable to you, I have connections to the Outer Rim and various crime bosses. I know enough about certain politicians that the First Order is undoubtedly trying to court. I know how to persuade people without threatening them first. And the piece de resistance is I am Force Sensitive.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“The Stormtrooper that hit me.”

 

“What about him?”

 

“The next time I’m alone with him I will kill him.”

 

He blinked trying to appear unphased but his mind was moving quickly. The General moved to leave without saying anything to me.

 

“Armitage.”

 

He turned to look at me now with practiced detachment.

 

“It’s always nice seeing you.”

 

I was taken back to my cell and left there. I figured out quickly that they intended to starve me out.

 

What a boring way to die.

 

The first two days without food was easy, I focused on meditating, I spent hours doing it trying to stave off the gnawing feeling in my stomach. The third day, I assumed it was anyway, I laid on my bunk and reminded myself to be patient. If I could hold out long enough they would let me out anyway. I could be an asset to the First Order if I swallowed some of my pride. I could live to annoy Armitage another day. 

 

What sound reasoning. 

 

What tact.

 

I silently berated myself for thinking so childishly. Most people had much nobler causes to live. I wanted to annoy a man who I hadn’t seen in years. My will to be petty surpassed my will to be dignified. 

 

If only my mother could see me now.


	2. Of Course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think!

Hunger had kept me awake so sleep had been hard on the metal bunk I had been so graciously given. I was thankful when a stormtrooper collected me for a shower. A quick skim over her mind confirmed that she was indeed not the ‘Trooper who had hit me and therefor would be dealt with cordially. I followed her faithfully as she took me to a showering facility and instructed me to undress.

 “Not even a kiss?”

 She said nothing.

 “I’m sure I’ll get a response out of you sooner or later,” I shrugged and began to shower. I stood under the spray of water hoping for the comfort of a warm shower. I received neither cold nor hot water but tepid disappointment. My shower was quick.

 I was given a grey synth-suit, a shapeless and uncomfortable thing, and a pair of underwear. I was left barefoot which I found odd, but didn’t protest. I didn’t come here with shoes so why should I have them now? I dressed under the ever watchful eye of my guard, a flash of something crossed her mind, but was quickly brushed away. Was nervousness? Anxiety? It had been a flash of black and red.

 “I have orders to take you to the Commander.”

 Ah, that’s what it was. The “Commander”. Kylo Ren.

 My first and only interaction with Kylo Ren had been wonderfully brief. I had been sneaking out of the room Hux had been staying in while attending some military gala. I had been given orders to track a politician who was sympathetic to the budding military power. It seemed like the perfect time to crash a party. The General and I’s relationship at the time had been a mix of secret meet ups and late night rendezvous. We would meet and then I would be gone before he could wake.

 That particular morning had been easy while dodging guards and stormtroopers until I bumped into the man in black. I didn’t scare easily but my heart had dropped into the pit of my stomach when he turned to look at me. The feeling that I would later come to realize was him reading my mind, an odd pressure at the base of my skull buzzed. He had stepped aside to allow me to pass down the hall and I wasted no time.

 I thought of that moment often. Why hadn’t he said anything or stopped me? By then the First Order knew who I was and what I did. I brushed the thought away as I adjusted my synth-suit and stood.

 “Very well,” I nodded and the stormtrooper nudged me forward and we began the walk to Kylo Ren’s quarters.

 I preoccupied myself with jumping from mind to mind of the officers and stormtroopers we passed. Nothing of interest really, most were thinking about their jobs or what they were going to eat for lunch. A nagging black presence sat at the back of all of their minds though.

  _Kylo Ren_.

 Maybe Kylo Ren would be more entertaining than Hux had been.

 Kylo Ren was fucking tall. A broad shouldered giant of a man that left me a little awed. I seated myself before him and decided that being polite was the best thing I could do. He regarded me from behind the visor of his helmet.

 He broke the silence first, “Have you enjoyed your time with us so far?”

 I cocked an eyebrow and looked off past him with disinterest.

 “You were quite outspoken with the General, have you swallowed your tongue?”

 “Your mother is doing well from what I hear.”

 

 _So much for being polite_.

 

A staticky noise, something akin to a hmm come from his mask. “Your age shows with your quips.”

 “What a good word, quip,” I looked at him directly, “Why am I here? I understand Hux’s reasoning, you not so much. Well I take that back, I don’t understand Hux’s reasoning either. All that I’ve gathered about you is that everyone is scared of you. Are you some grotesque creature?”

 He had the last laugh because I was struck dumb when he removed his helmet.

 “Truly, this must be a joke,” I squinted at him.

 Thick coffee colored curls perfectly framed his pale face. A smattering of freckles and beauty marks dotted across his cheeks and forehead. Expressive deep honey colored eyes that burned into me. A smirk played at his plush pink lips.

 “Initially, I had no interest in you. I found you a loose end of the General’s that needed to be tended to. However, your sensitivity to the Force is of interest to me. With the correct training you could be exceptionally powerful.”

 

I felt disgusted with myself for finding him attractive and inwardly rolled my eyes.

 “I'm not that interested in becoming apart of this galactic circus,” I waved my hand around dismissively.

 “You have few cards to play” he called my bluff.

 I rolled my eyes and went back to staring off into space, honestly bored with this.

 “Your apathy to your current situation is somewhat concerning.”

 “I haven’t been out right threatened, I haven’t been brutally beaten, nothing has happened to me to prove to me that I should be anything but apathetic. I wanted to be caught and here I am. I got exactly what I wanted.”

 He nodded as if he approved of my answer, “How many days has it been since you last ate? You must be hungry,” He moved out of the way to show the plate of food displayed behind him. It was a wordless communication of “agree to what I’m about to say and you get to eat”.

 

My stomach betrayed me with a loud growl, I looked at the plate trying to decide if it was something I wanted.

 

 _Yes, yes it was_.

 

I watched Kylo Ren circle me, then stared hard at the plate of food. “Hux has seen your capabilities and was surprised that you didn’t try anything other than mere parlor tricks.”

 

“Get people confused, make them unsure, and make them second guess their gut instinct. I don’t have to use any sort of force if I can make them insecure.”

 He nodded approvingly again, as if I was excelling at a test he was certain I would fail.

 “You have a particular feminine charm that the General and I do not possess. Men fall willingly to you when you turn it on. I’ve seen you in action. It makes your job quite easy for you. Most assassins your age do not have such a high kill number.”

 I looked at him warily, “The First Order has plenty of assassins.”

 “You and I both know you’re a better shot than any of them. That being said your set of skills will be useful to the Order and with training your handle on the Force could be extrodinary.”

 “I don’t have to think about it.”

 Because I was going to agree anyway.

 Because I really wanted to eat.

 “Oh,” he smirked.

 “Can I eat now?”


End file.
